


Everything Changes

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Castiel is a Mafia Don, Dean is a hitman, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “The Don wants to meet you.”Dean looked up from his bite of burger. He finished chewing.“Why? You know you’re the only Alpha I trust. I don’t want to meet him.”Benny sighed. “I know, cher, but when the Don asks to meet you, it isn’t healthy to say no.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tv-saved-the-teenage-girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tv-saved-the-teenage-girl).



> Dedicated to my good friend tv-saved-the-teenage-girl, who read every word and cheered me on.

Dean stood looking down at the Alpha dying on the floor at his feet. 

Dean stepped over the growing river of blood that flowed from the man and walked away.

He chuckled. “Sap.”

They never saw it coming. They never believed they had anything to fear from an omega. They believed all omegas were silly, submissive little things, just needing a knot.

It had worked to his advantage every time.

He slipped his Colt M11 into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, strolled out the front door of the building and headed to his car.

Once he slid behind the wheel of his vintage Impala, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

“It’s done. No problems.”

He listened for a minute, hung up and started the car. He drove to a diner and got a table. He ordered a beer and a burger and sat, waiting.

When the guy walked in and looked around, he smiled when he caught sight of Dean and walked to his booth. 

He sid in across from Dean.

“Hey,  _ cher. _ So it went well?”

Dean smiled back and took a sip of his beer.

“Of course, Benny. When doesn’t it?”

Benny chuckled. “Never. Here.” He slid an envelope across the table, and Dean took it and put it in his jacket.

The pretty beta waitress came with Dean’s burger and asked Benny if he wanted anything. Benny declined and waited for her to leave.

“The Don wants to meet you.”

Dean looked up from his bite of burger. He finished chewing.

“Why? You know you’re the only Alpha I trust. I don’t want to meet him.”

Benny sighed. “I know,  _ cher _ , but when the Don asks to meet you, it isn’t healthy to say no.”

Dean nodded. “Fine. When?”

Benny motioned his head at the burger.

“As soon as you finish eating.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

Dean finished, threw some money on the table and followed Benny out to his car.

“I’ll follow you,” Dean called to Benny as he got in his car.

 

Dean followed Benny to a quiet office building and parked in the underground garage. He walked with the Alpha to the elevator and watched Benny press sixteen. When the elevator doors opened, they were in a lobby. Benny told Dean to take a seat, and went to talk to a beta sitting behind a desk. Then Benny walked back and took a chair next to Dean.

Dean bounced his leg, feeling nervous. 

“Relax, Dean. There’s no reason to be nervous.”

Dean growled, “I’m not nervous. Just wish we could get on with it.”

Benny smiled indulgently at him.

Just then, a pretty beta walked down the hall. She nodded at them. 

“Mr. Novak will see you now.”

Benny and Dean stood up and followed her to a massive set of double doors. She knocked and Dean heard a deep voice say, “Come in.”

Benny opened the door and Dean followed him in.

Dean cursed the timing of this meeting. He normally took scent suppressants, not needing anyone to know he was an omega. But he didn’t when he had a hit. He knew that when an Alpha scented that he was an omega, it relaxed then to the point of stupidity. 

But he really didn’t need the Don of the Novak Mafia scenting his designation. Nothing he could do about it now.

There was a massive oak desk and a man sat in the large chair, his back to them. Benny and Dean sat down opposite the desk and waited.

When the man turned his chair around, Dean had to catch his breath.

Don Novak was gorgeous. Dean shifted in his chair.

“Benny, Mr. Winchester, thank you for meeting me.”

Novak’s voice was like silk soaked in whiskey poured over rocks and it sent a shiver down Dean’s spine.

Benny inclined his head. Dean didn’t say or do anything.

Novak smiled.

“Okay, I’ll get right to it. I wanted to meet you, Mr. Winchester, because of your very impressive record. You’ve got more successful hits to your name than any other assassin alive.”

Dean nodded.

“I want to hire you to work for me exclusively.”

Dean managed to hide his surprise. He normally worked for whoever paid him. He wasn’t sure he wanted, or needed, a boss.

“I’m flattered, Don Novak. But I’m not sure…”

Novak held up a hand to silence him.

“I am aware of your rogue status. But for one, I can pay you very handsomely. Very. Whether there is anyone who needs your special skill set or not. And for another, I can protect you. You would never fear police arresting you. I offer you complete control over which jobs you choose to take. If you don’t want one, then you don’t have to take one, no explanations necessary.”

Dean was amazed. “It’s very generous, Don Novak. But I have to ask...why? Why me?”

Novak smiled. “I would rather have you as an employee than have someone hire you to kill me.”

Dean chewed his bottom lip for a moment, thinking. He’d be nuts not to accept.

He nodded and smiled at Novak. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Novak smiled brightly and got up, walking around his desk to shake Dean’s hand. When he got close, he tilted his head and looked surprised.

“I didn’t know you were an omega.”

Dean shook Novak’s hand. “That’s one reason why I’m so good at what I do.”

He tried to not sniff. Novak smelled amazing. The last thing he needed was to slick. He once again wished he had taken suppressants.

Novak nodded, walking back around his desk to sit again. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of very expensive scotch and three glasses.

“Shall we drink to our new arrangement?”

Dean nodded, but Benny stood up. “I gotta get home to Andrea. Thank you, Don Novak, but I must decline.”

Novak nodded. “Give her my love.”

Benny smiled. “I will.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and walked out.

Novak poured the scotch into two glasses, and pushed one towards Dean. Dean stood up and took it. He sipped and made a satisfied, “Ahh” sound.

Novak watched him, then took a sip of his own.

“So, Dean… may I call you Dean?”

Dean nodded.

“Dean, tell me a little about yourself. How did you begin your career?”

Dean took a long swallow of his drink and sat the glass on the desk.

“My father was a hunter, he raised me in the life. I shot my first gun when I was six. This… just seemed like the logical career path to take.”

Novak laughed. “Well, your father must have really been something. What did your mother think of it?”

Dean looked Novak in the eye. “My mother died when I was four.”

Novak’s smile faded. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Dean picked up his glass again and downed the last of the scotch. “Eh, it was a long time ago.”

Novak nodded. “But still... “ He let his thought trail off. “It’s late. Have you eaten, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean smiled. “Please, call me Dean. And no, I haven’t eaten.”

Novak stood up. “Then you must call me Cas, at least when we’re alone. Come, let me buy you dinner.”

Dean nodded. It was turning into an interesting night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When a Mafia Don invites you to dinner, it’s probably a good idea to go. So Dean found himself sitting across the table from Cas, drinking wine and waiting for his porterhouse to arrive. 

“So, your parents are dead. Any siblings?”

Dean took a sip of his wine. “One brother. Younger, in college.”

Cas smiled. “That’s wonderful. You must be very proud.”

Dean nodded. “I am. Kid’s got a great future ahead of him. Alpha lawyer.”

Cas looked up at the waiter as the plate was put in front of him. Dean’s steak was set down as well.

“Will be handy, having a lawyer in the family,” Cas chuckled and picked up his utensils and began to eat.

Dean took a bite of his steak, which was excellent, and chewed it slowly. 

“Maybe, but I don’t plan on ever being arrested.”

Cas chuckled. “You’re a very cocky omega.”

Dean smiled. “You have no idea.”

Cas stared at him, and drank some wine. Dean felt like he was under a microscope, and tried not to fidget. It felt… what? Somewhere between intrusive and very fucking arousing. He ate his steak. Getting aroused by your boss, who just happens to be a Mafia boss, was definitely not a good idea.

“So, how do you handle your heats?”

Dean choked a little on his wine. 

“Uh, not that it’s any of your business, but I take suppressants.”

“Everything about you is my business. I would need to make allowances if you had heats. Not schedule a hit, you understand?”

Dean nodded. “I get it. Sorry, didn’t mean to insult.”

Cas chuckled again. “No insult taken.”

Dean finished his steak, and sat back in his chair.

“So, how much does this gig pay, anyway?”

Cas had finished his meal as well. 

“I was thinking fifteen thou a month. Will that be satisfactory?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Dean never changed expression, but inside he was doing a fist bump. That would pay his bills, leave plenty to send to Sam every month and have enough left over to keep his lifestyle up. Dean was very fond of his lifestyle.

Cas ordered them a cup of coffee and when they were done, he walked Dean back to his limo. The driver opened the door for them.

Cas paused before getting in.

“We will take Mr. Winchester back to the parking garage to get his car. Then, home. Thank you Samandriel.”

The driver smiled and nodded. Cas got in and Dean slid in beside him.

“Thank you for coming to dinner with me. I enjoyed your company. I’ll be in touch.”

Dean nodded. They were silent on the way back to the garage. When the limo stopped and    
Dean opened the door. Cas said quietly, “Next time, use your suppressants. Good night, Dean.”

Dean got out and watched the limo drive away.

He wondered all the way home why Cas had made that last remark.

Two weeks passed, and Dean didn’t hear a thing from Cas. He amused himself with talking to Sam on the phone, binge watching some American Horror Story on Netflix, watching porn and one night, he went to a bar and let himself get picked up by an Alpha. The sex was okay, but not terribly satisfying.

Then he was called to Novak’s home for a meeting. He drove to the address and parked in front of the mansion. He got out and looked at it, quietly whistling.

He was let in by a beta, and led to the living room. The ground floor of the place was huge and very expensively furnished. When he got in the living room, Cas was sitting in a chair. There were two other men there. Dean didn’t know either of them.

Cas smiled when he saw Dean.

“Dean! Welcome to my home. Please meet Uriel and Michael, my lieutenants. Gentlemen, this is Dean Winchester.”

The two Alphas nodded at him, looking like they smelled something on their shoes.

Dean just ignored them and walked to a chair near Cas and sat down. He waited for Cas to speak.

“Dean, would you like a drink?”

Dean smiled. He said, “Well, I wouldn’t say no to a beer,” just to see the two Alpha’s looks when he did.

Cas smiled and turned to one of them. “Uriel, fetch Mr. Winchester a beer.” The guy nodded and left the room, coming back quickly with a can of beer and handing it to Dean with a frown.”

“Thanks. Now, what can I do for you, Don Novak?”

Cas nodded, reached for a folder on the table next to him and handed it to Dean.

“I have an assignment for you.”

Dean nodded in return, took the folder and opened it. There was a photo of an older Alpha, and several pages about him. His name was Zachariah Adler.

Dean glanced at the information and closed the file. He looked back at Cas.

“Is there a time limit on this?”

Cas shook his head. “As soon as possible but no time limit.”

Dean smiled. “Consider it done. I’ll call when it’s over.”

Cas smiled back at him. 

Dean stood to leave, and it surprised him that Cas stood up as well.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Dean followed Cas to the front door. Cas paused.

“Thank you for taking your suppressants.” 

Dean nodded. “I usually do.”

“Never the less, I appreciate it.”

Dean nodded, opened the door and walked out.He paused, turned, and said good night to Cas.

Cas smiled. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean got in his car and drove home.

Dean sat on his couch and read over the file. Then he got on his laptop and looked the guy up. He saw that Adler was scheduled to attend an art opening in four nights. That seemed like the perfect time to Dean. He had enough time to stop the suppressants and let his scent do part of the work for him.

He closed the file and sat back, thinking about Cas. He felt strongly that Cas acted differently around him than he did his other employees. He wondered about it, but didn’t have enough information to formulate an opinion. He decided he’d just have to wait and see what developed. 

One thing he did know, Cas Novak was one sexy, handsome man. Dean had never seen an Alpha that he was so attracted to. He shook his head. Leave it to him to crush on the most dangerous man around. His boss, for fuck’s sake.

He sighed and put the file on the coffee table and went to bed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He looked damn good, if he did say so himself. Dark Armani suit, hair perfect, just the right amount of scruff… he smiled and turned to leave the apartment.

He walked into the art gallery like he owned the place. He paused and looked around, finally spotting his target. Great. The guy had all the sex appeal of a rhino’s ass. Dean sighed and went to get a drink.

He hung back, watching Adler. Finally, the guy was alone. Dean ducked into the men’s room and went into a stall. He pulled his pants down and shoved two fingers in his ass, just enough to start a little slick. Sighing, he pulled his pants back up and went to look for Adler.

Adler was at the bar. Dean went up and stood next to the guy. Adler sniffed the air, and turned to look at Dean with wide eyes. Dean smiled at him.

“Hey, hi.”. 

Adler smiled. “Hey yourself.”

Dean grabbed his scotch and looked at Adler with his most seductive look.

“Been watching you all night.”

Adler grinned a slimy grin. “Oh yeah? Well, what’s a pretty little omega like you doing watching me?”

Dean looked shy. “Are you kidding? You’re the biggest personality in the room. I… I was attracted to you from the moment I saw you.” He blushed sweetly.

Adler put a finger under Dean’s chin and lifted Dean’s face to look into his eyes.

“What do you say, we get out of here?”

Dean nodded. “I’d say sure!”

Dean put down his drink. “Lead the way!”

Adler grabbed his hand and led him out the back door. There was an alley. 

Dean pulled his hand away, reached in his pocket and got out the syringe. He stabbed it into Adler’s neck. Adler grabbed the spot and his eyes got big.

He was dead before he hit the ground. Dean walked away, whistling to himself.

He mouthed an ‘Ugh’ when he sat behind the wheel of his car. He always hated sitting in slick. He drove home and got in the shower.

When he was done, he toweled off, pulled on some sleep pants and went to grab his phone and sat on the couch. He called Cas.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. It’s done.”

He could almost hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “That’s wonderful. And you’re okay, Dean?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, Cas, I’m fine.”

“And you’re safe?”

Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

“Oh yeah, I’m safe. Adler died of a heart attack.”

Cas chuckled. “From all the rich sauces, red meat and alcohol, I would imagine.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, that.”

There was a pause. Then…

“I’d like to ask you to dinner again. To celebrate.”

Dean took a breath. “Sure. When?”

“Tomorrow night. If you’re free, that is.”

Dean smiled again. “Sure.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“That’s fine, Cas.”

They said goodbye and Dean dropped on the couch and put his head back.

He was screwed. Cas wanted to take him to dinner? That’s all he needed right now. He’d been off his suppressants for days, and there was no way they would kick in by tomorrow. 

He ran a hand over his eyes. He’d just have to deal.

 

The limo slid up to the curb. Dean grabbed his coat and went out. The driver got out and opened the door to the car for him. He got in.

Cas smiled at him. “Hello, Dean.”

‘Hey, Cas.”

The limo started up.

“How are you, Dean?”

Dean looked at Cas, then out the window.

“I’m doing great, Cas. How are you?”

“I’m doing well. I hope it’s okay, but I thought we could have dinner at my place.”

Dean’s heart did a little lurch. 

“Sure, that’s fine, Cas.”

He was so screwed.

They chatted about music, and had surprisingly similar tastes. When the limo parked in the driveway of Cas’ home, the driver got out and opened the door. Dean got out and Cas followed.

They walked inside. Dean looked around, and there wasn’t another person anywhere. He glanced at Cas.

“I thought we’d enjoy some privacy.”

Dean nodded and smiled. He was getting more nervous by the minute, and he didn’t like the feeling. 

Cas went to the living room and walked to the bar. He turned and asked Dean what he’d like. Dean told him scotch and Cas poured two and walked to the couch.

He sat the glasses on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

“Sit down, Dean. Dinner will be ready soon.”

Dean sat next to Cas on the couch and took a drink.

“Cas, what is this?”

Cas turned to look at him. “What is what, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “What is  _ this _ .” He waved his hand between the two of them. “Why am I here?”

Cas tilted his head. “I need a reason to have an employee to dinner?”

Dean snorted. “You know what I mean. Come on, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “I like you, Dean. I enjoy spending time with you. I’d like to think you enjoy my company as well, and that you aren’t just here because you’re my employee.”

Dean took a swallow of his scotch. He turned to look at Cas.

“I like you, too, Cas. I’m not here just because you’re my boss.”

Cas smiled brightly. “I’m very happy to hear that.”

Just then, a man called them to dinner. Dean followed Cas to a huge dining room, where two places were set. One was at the head of the table, one to the right. Dean took his place.

A man served them soup and Dean took a spoonful. It was delicious.

By the main course, Dean was impressed. The food was amazing, the wine was perfect.

They chatted about movies, family, books… it was easy and relaxed. Dean was thoroughly enjoying himself.

They took coffee in the living room.

Cas put on some soft music, and sat next to Dean.

“Dean, I really like you.”

Dean looked at him. “I really like you too, Cas.”

Cas smiled brightly. Dean swore he’d never seen eyes that blue or a smile that lit up the room more than Cas’.

Cas took a deep breath. His normal scent went from honey and new mowed grass to something nervous. Dean looked at him, wondering what was coming.

“Dean, I’d like you to go off suppressants.”

Dean’s mouth fell open.

“Cas, I can’t do that! I wouldn’t be able to do my job. I’d… I’d have heats. I can’t.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, I don’t want you to do your job anymore. And it isn’t healthy to stop your heats all together. I care about you. I know we haven’t know each other very long, but I can’t help it.”

Dean ran a hand over the back of his neck.

He stood up. “Cas, I… I gotta go.”

Cas stood up as Dean walked to the door and followed. “Dean? Please…”

Dean grabbed the door knob. “I need time to think, Cas. I-I’ll call you.” 

He rushed out, got in his car and roared away. He drove for a couple of blocks and pulled over.

What the fuck just happened? Dean couldn’t believe it. Cas wanted him? The Don of the Novak family wanted him. He started the car up and drove home in a daze.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean paced the living room and tried to figure out what just happened.

He knew he was abusing suppressants, had been for years. You were only supposed to take them for a year and then stop and have at least one heat. He hadn’t had a heat in three years. 

But more than that, he couldn’t believe Cas was interested in him  _ that  _ way. Cas could have anyone he wanted. Dean was just an omega, a hit man who worked for the mob. He wasn’t special, other than his ability to kill people.

He knew Cas smelled wonderful to him, but he had tried not to smell, tried not to scent him. Cas was his boss, for fuck’s sake!

And Cas wanted him to quit.

He had a headache. He took something, washed it down with scotch and went to bed.

Where he laid, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. He tossed and turned, then sighed and turned on the light. He grabbed his laptop off the bedside table and opened it to porn.

He hadn’t jacked off for a few days, and it usually put him to sleep. He found some gay porn and searched for one with a well hung alpha doing an omega, hard and dirty.

He watched some and began to slick. He reached back and gathered some on his hand, using it as lube to run his hand over his cock. He watched the Alpha manhandle the omega into a presenting position and thrust into him.

He moaned and tightened his grip on his cock. He ran a thumb over the head and played with his slit. Then he got a tight grip and ran his hand up and down, using his other hand to play with his balls.

He began to imagine Cas, thrusting in and out, hard. Cas’ knot was banging against his hole, bigger than Dean had ever taken. 

He wasn’t even looking at the computer anymore. He slicked freely, and wished he’d grabbed his dildo. But even without it, he felt his balls begin to tighten. His cock got harder, fatter, and he came. Sperm shot out, coating Dean’s belly and even hitting his nipple. 

He groaned and jacked his cock until it got too sensitive. Then he sighed, and got up to go clean up.

In the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He rubbed his hand over his face and finished the clean up. He walked back to bed and yanked the sheets off, cursing himself for not throwing down a towel.

He finally slept.

He woke up to his phone ringing. When he looked at the caller ID, it was Cas. He let it go to voicemail. He waited until his phone chimed and checked the message.

_ ‘Dean, please. Talk to me. Let’s talk this out. Please, call me.’ _

He didn’t. 

Cas sent a text an hour later.

 

**Dean, I know you’re awake. Damn it, talk to me!**

 

Dean ignored it. He got a text from Cas every hour, each more desperate than the last. 

Dean needed to think. He felt like he was losing his mind.

He fixed some lunch, and sat with a beer. 

He knew he needed to talk to Cas, but he just wasn’t ready. He also knew he couldn’t avoid Cas forever, too.

Finally, he grabbed the phone and called Cas. Cas answered it on the first ring.

“Dean! Finally. I thought I was going to have to go to your place and break down the door.”

Dean sighed.. “I don’t think my landlord would like that very much.”

“We need to talk, Dean. You’ve got to give me a chance.”

“I know, Cas. Can you come here? Alone?”

Cas sounded so relieved when he said, “I’m on my way.”

Dean hung up and went to get ready. 

He took a quick shower, pulled on some jeans and a henley, fixed his hair and brushed his teeth.

His hair was still wet when there was a knock on the door.

He walked to the door, and let Cas in.

Cas looked at him and sniffed deeply. 

“You didn’t take a suppressant.”

Dean sighed and went to sit on the couch.

“No. Not yet at least. I haven’t made my mind up yet.’

Cas followed him to the couch and sat close to him.

“I’m a hit man, Cas. That’s who I am. I don’t know how to be anything else.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s leg. 

“You’re better than that. Help me run the organization.”

Dean looked at Cas like he was speaking a foreign language.

“What are you talking about? I don’t know anything about that.”

Cas smiled. “Maybe not, but you’re smart and you can learn.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

“Cas, you must be insane. None of your lieutenants would tolerate that. They’d pitch a fit.”

Cas frowned. “Then let them. I’m in charge. I run the organization. I decide who does what.”

Dean knew he was right, but still… the idea of the lieutenants being against him, hating him, seemed a little suicidal.

Dean sighed. “Cas, I’m a terrible omega. I’m bossy and I don’t like being told what to do. I never want pups. You could do so much better than me.”

Cas growled, and the sound went straight to Dean’s dick, which took a hopeful twitch.

“Don’t say that, Dean. I don’t care about that. The last thing I want is an omega who is submissive, who won’t tell me when I’m messing up. Damn it, I want  _ you _ .”

It was all Dean could do not to kiss Cas, jump in his lap and tell Cas to knot him. He stood up to try and calm himself. He didn’t need to start slicking.

Cas sat and watched Dean pace the room. After a couple of minutes, he simply said, “Dean, sit.”

Dean looked at him and sat down.

“Dean, tell me what scares you most.”

Dean wanted to say that he wasn’t afraid of anything, but he  _ was _ afraid.

“I’m afraid to stop taking my suppressants.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “How long have you been taking them?”

Dean hesitated, but said, “Three years.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “ _Three_ _years_!? My god, Dean! You will stop, immediately, do you understand?”

Dean felt like whining. “Cas if I do, my first couple of heats..” He trailed off.

Cas nodded, “Will be bad, I know. But I’ll help you through them. Fuck, Dean, you’re lucky you haven’t had a bad reaction already. You could have a heart attack!”

Dean signed. “I know, but I don’t want you to have to help me.”

Cas frowned. “Dean Winchester, you are being ridiculous. I will not have you taking chances like this with your health. This is settled. Now, what else?”

Dean sighed deeply. “I think some of your employees will take exception if we get together.”

Cas smiled. “And no one gets a vote or even an opinion on what I do in my private life.”

Dean sat there, listening to Cas. He wanted to believe him, wanted to think this could work, even while his brain was screaming that it couldn’t.

Then Cas took Dean’s face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed Dean.

Dean was frozen for a few moments, his mind screaming,  _ ‘fuckfuckfuck…’ _

But then, he felt Cas’ heat, his soft full lips and he melted.

He grabbed Cas’ shirt in both his fists, hanging on like his life depended on it. He felt like if he let go, he’d slip off the edge of the world.

When Cas slipped his tongue into his mouth, his world tilted. 

He moaned into Cas’ mouth and slick began to run freely out of his ass.

Cas kissed him for a little longer, then pulled back. His eyes were ringed with red.

“Dean, I want you to move into my home. I’ll give you your own rooms. You can bring everything that matters with you.”

Dean could only nod.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean couldn’t believe the control that Cas exhibited. He didn’t jump Dean, he didn’t force him down on the couch or drag him to the bedroom. What he did instead was stand up, smiling.

“Okay, Dean, I’ll get everything started. I’ll hire movers. I want you in as soon as possible. Now, go get the bottle of suppressants.”

Dean walked to the kitchen in a fog. He grabbed the bottle and took it to Cas. Cas took it from him and put it in his pocket.

“I’ll call you tomorrow with the arrangements.”

And he left.

Dean sat on the couch, trying to figure out what happened. 

He spent the day deciding what to take and what to leave behind. He tried not to think beyond that.

He called for a pizza, and sat eating it and washing it down with beer. He turned on the TV, and tried to watch but nothing made any sense to him. He turned it off and put on some music. 

He got another beer and sat down, at last allowing himself to think.

He thought about Cas. He finally admitted to himself that under Cas’ scent of honey and grass, there was another, more intense scent. He smelled like  _ home. _

He had steadfastly tried to ignore it from the moment he’d met Cas. Cas smelled like home, pups and love to Dean. He smelled like love.

He grabbed his phone and called Cas. When Cas answered, Dean said quickly, “Cas, I love you. I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

There was a moment of silence, then… “Dean, I love you too. Will you come to me… now?”

Dean was nodding until he realized Cas couldn’t see him. “Yeah, Cas, I’ll be right there.”

 

Cas opened the door himself and Dean walked up to him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him just as tightly.

When Cas pulled away, he grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

When they got inside the room and Cas shut the door, the only thing Dean could see was the huge bed. Then Cas turned him around.

Cas began to take Dean’s clothes off, slowly, carefully, lovingly. Dean stood still and let him. When Cas finally pulled his jeans and boxers down and Dean stepped out of them, he stood naked and vulnerable.

Cas looked up and down and smiled. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Cas led him to the bed, and Dean laid down, scooting to the middle and putting his head on the many pillows. He watched Cas take his own clothes off, just as slowly.

As each piece of clothing came off, Dean’s cock became harder until it was standing high and began to leak a little precum.

When Cas pulled his boxers off, Dean’s eyes fell to look at Cas’ cock. It was hard, and bigger than any cock Dean had even seen, let alone taken before.

Dean had been far from celibate in his life. He’s had Alphas, Betas and even the occasional omega. But he felt like a virgin looking at that cock. 

Cas lay down next to him, then straddled his hips. He leaned over and kissed Dean over and over until they were both breathless. Then Cas began to worship Dean with his mouth. He kissed over Dean’s jaw, his throat, his collar bones, his chest… Dean had never been with anyone who made him feel more cherished, more loved, in his life. When Cas nibbled and sucked on his nipples, Dean groaned and arched his back a little.

Cas worked his way down Dean, and then he was at Dean’s cock. Cas’ tongue flicked out and licked the head, over and over until Dean was wild with it. 

Cas looked up at him. “Beautiful.”

Then Cas was licking Dean’s balls and Dean lifted his legs and spread them.

He was running slick freely. The bed and his thighs were soaked with it. Cas moved down and looked at Dean’s hole, sniffed it and then took a lick.

Dean moaned and bucked up. Cas put a hand on Dean’s belly to hold him down and began to tease and lick around Dean’s hole. 

“Cas, please… please…”

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean from between Dean’s thighs, his mouth and chin covered with Dean’s slick. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen.. 

“What do you want, Dean? Tell me what you want.”

Dean struggled to make words, and finally gasped out, “Want you… need you inside… inside me.”

Cas grinned a decidedly freal grin and sat back.

Dean shut his eyes and felt that huge Alpha cock pressing against his hole. Dean took a deep breath, trying to relax.

Then the head was inside him. He suddenly knew what it meant to be split in two.

Slowly, maddenly slowly, Cas pushed in. Dean felt too full but it was the most incredible thing he’d ever felt at the same time. He needed it, craved it… he pushed up, trying to get all of Cas inside.

Cas got onto his knees. He grabbed Dean’s ankles and spread Dean’s legs wider and up, taking Dean’s ass off the bed. He thrust in completely.

Dean moaned loudly. “Oh fuck, Cas… fuck… it’s good...it’s so good… fuck me, Cas, fuck me hard…”

Cas pulled completely out, looking down as he thrust back in.

“Look at me, Dean. Open your eyes. Such a needy omega for me. Look at how your hole sucks me back in.”

Dean snapped his eyes open and looked at Cas. Cas’ eyes were glowing red, and the look on his face was feral, powerful. 

Dean grabbed the bed, fisting covers in an attempt to ground himself. The feeling of Cas’ cock filling him, pounding into him, dragging on his rim threatened to take him somewhere he didn’t want to go. Not yet, anyway.

Cas put Dean’s legs against his chest and leaned over, getting inside Dean even further. Dean could feel Cas’ knot beginning to grow.

Dean’s cock was rubbing in between them, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He began to beg.

“Cas, need your knot, Please, give it to me. Shove your knot in me, Please…”

Cas growled. It sent chills down Dean’s spine. 

“Not ready yet, Dean. Patience, my needy slut.”

Dean groaned and tried to control his need. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Cas’ knot was bigger than Dean had ever taken. It was banging against his hole, and suddenly, Cas growled again and forced it inside.

Dean yelled. He opened for it, opened more than he thought possible, and then it was in. Cas was coming, filling him over and over with warm cum.

Dean came hard. 

His mind was screaming,  _ ‘matematematebreedbreedpupshome’ _

Cas thrust as much as his knot would allow, hitting Dean’s prostate over and over, making Dean cum again.

Then it was over. They were locked together, and Cas stopped thrusting and fell over on his side, pulling Dean with him. The movement caused a tug on the knot, punching an ‘Oh, oh,  _ ohh _ ” out of Dean and another orgasm out of Cas.

When they had their breath back, Dean looked at Cas. He was sweaty, but Dean was as well. He leaned forward and kissed Cas.

When they broke, Cas said quietly, “I love you.”

Dean smiled at him. “Pretty sure I love you, too.”

Dean fell asleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean woke up, he was alone. He had to pee and clean up, so he got out of bed and tried. a door. It led to a large bathroom. Dean found a washcloth and wiped himself down and then pissed. When he went back out, Cas was walking in.

Cas was naked, carrying a tray that had fruit, cheese and a large glass of orange juice. 

Dean grinned at him. “You walk around naked in front of your employees? Well, I guess if I had that thing between my legs, I’d want to show off too.”

His eyes went down to look at Cas’ cock, swinging back and forth as he walked, big and thick even flaccid. It almost hid fat, firm balls.

Cas laughed. “Dean, it’s the middle of the night. Everyone’s asleep.” He sat the tray on the bed.

Dean sat on the bed cross-legged and Cas sat across from him, the tray between them. Dean grabbed the orange juice and drank some.

Cas offered him a slice of apple, and Dean ate it. He followed that with some cheese, realizing just how hungry he was.

Cas smiled at him.”Better? I knew you had to be hungry.”

Dean nodded and chewed. When he swallowed, he said, “Thanks, Cas. I guess I was.”

Cas took a piece of apple as well. “Well, that’s what Alphas are supposed to do, take good care of their omegas.”

Dean thought about Cas, thinking of him as belonging to Cas. He guessed he did.

“Cas, how is this going to work? I mean, what do I do here?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “What do you want to do?”

Dean frowned. “I have no fucking clue. I’m not smart like you, or my brother. I don’t know what I can do or not do.”

“You’re smarter than you think you are, baby. It takes brains to assassinate as many people as you have and never get killed or caught. Give yourself some credit.”

Dean nodded, but was unconvinced. He yawned.

Cas took the tray and put it on the desk that was against the wall. He walked back and looked at Dean.

“Go to sleep, baby, We’ve got work to do in the morning.”

They got in bed, and Dean turned on his side, and Cas spooned up behind him. Cas wrapped an arm around his and held him close. Dean never thought of himself as a cuddler, let alone the little spoon, but this was nice. He was asleep within minutes.

Dean woke up still wrapped in Cas’ arms. They’d moved in the night, and Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder. He laid there a moment, thinking about how he was usually the one with someone’s head on  _ his _ shoulder, but that this felt kind of good.

Cas stirred and Dean lifted his head to look at him.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Cas kissed him and then stretched. “I hate to get up, but duty calls.”

Dean sighed. “There had better be coffee.”

Cas chuckled. “There will be coffee.” Lured out of bed by the promise of coffee, Dean got up and pulled on his clothes. 

“I’m gonna need to pick up some stuff today from my place, if I’m gonna stay here.”

Cas nodded. “We'll take care of it later. “

Dean watched Cas pull on his boxers, tucking that big cock in them. It occurred to him that was why Cas wore his pants a little loose. He'd assumed it was because Cas' thighs were so muscular but it was because he had such a huge cock. 

Dean walked up to him and ran his hand down Cas’ cock. Cas looked surprised but smiled.

“Settle down, Dean. We need to go to breakfast.”

Dean chuckled and let Cas dress.

When they went down to the dining room, there were five people there, waiting for Cas, apparently. When Dean and Cas arrived, every eye was on them. Well, to be honest, every eye was on Dean.

Cas sat at the head of the table, and Dean sat to his right. Everyone else took a seat.

“Everyone, this is Dean Winchester. He and I have started a relationship. I expect you all to afford him the same respect that you show me.”

Dean knew now what the phrase, ‘if looks could kill’ actually meant. Uriel and Michael were looking at him like they wished they could kill him.

Cas introduced everyone except those two, who already had met Dean.

“This is Hannah. She’s the housekeeper.” Cas indicated a pretty beta with brown hair.

“And this is Kevin, he’s my accountant.” Kevin smiled at him.

“That is Charlie, she’s our IT whiz.” The petite redhead waved at him.

“Uriel and Michael you know.” Dean nodded.

A woman came into the room, wearing an apron.

“Ah, Mrs. Tran! This is Dean.” Turning to Dean, he said, “Mrs. Tran is Kevin’s mother. She is the best cook in the city.”

Mrs. Tran smiled. “Sir, breakfast is ready to be served.”

Cas smiled at her. “We’re ready.”

Cas turned to Dean. “There are maids and a few other people around, but they don’t live here. They go home to their families every night.”

Dean nodded again, and a couple of people came in carrying plates. The first plate was put in front of Cas, and the second in front of him. It was loaded with food, and Dean’s stomach gave a growl at the sight.

Breakfast was delicious.

When they were done eating, Cas told everyone he needed to speak to them in the library. 

Cas told Dean to wait for him in the living room. Dean nodded and went to wait.

 

Cas walked into the library and sat down. Everyone was already there, and they took seats around the room.

“Dean is my omega. I expect you to all treat him with respect. But more to the point, Dean is going into a heat in a few days. I’ll be staying with him. I’ll need you all to keep things running smoothly during this time. Michael, Uriel, you’ll be in charge. Everyone will need to do their jobs. Are there any questions?”

Uriel stood up. “I’ve got one. What the hell are you doing with this… this  _ street rat _ ? You deserve better than him. He’s pathetic.”

Cas frowned, but held his temper.

“Uriel, this is none of your concern. Dean is who I chose to be with. You  _ will _ treat him with respect, do you understand?”

Uriel looked at Cas’ face. He nodded and sat down.

 

When Cas came back to the living room, Dean stood up.

“Everything okay, Cas?”

Cas smiled at him. “Yes, everything is fine. Shall we go and get your clothes now?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas sat on the bed and watched Dean pack clothes into a suitcase.

Dean stopped and looked at him.

“Uriel and Michael hate me. They hate that you’re with me. It’s going to cause trouble.”

Cas sighed. “They can’t do anything. I am the Don of this family. My word, my decisions, are not their concern. Their job, their only job, is to follow my instructions.”

Dean nodded and kept packing. He wasn’t convinced.

Dean found a box, and walked around the apartment, grabbing photos and a few small momentos. When he was done, he turned to Cas.

“The only things I want are my record collection, my turntable and my books. Everything else can stay here.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll send a moving crew tomorrow. Are you sure you don’t want anything else?”

Dean nodded. “I’m sure.”

Cas walked up to him and pulled him close. He kissed Dean and Dean grabbed him behind the neck and kissed back.

Cas broke the kiss. “I’d like nothing better than to throw you down on that couch and fuck you senseless.” He sighed. “But unfortunately, we have a meeting in an hour.”

Dean heard him say, ‘we’ but didn’t ask.

 

They carried everything they’d brought back up to Cas’ room. 

“We can put things away later. Right now, business calls.”

Dean followed Cas to the library. Uriel, Michael and two men he didn’t recognize were waiting.

“Gentlemen,” Cas smiled, “Welcome. This is my partner and significant other, Dean.”

The men nodded at Dean, but Uriel and Michael just glared at him.

The next forty-five minutes they discussed a gang that was taking business from low-level drug dealers who paid the family for protection. It was ultimately decided that there was no other option but to take out the gang leader, to send a message.

Dean listened and didn’t speak. But when he heard that, he spoke up.

“I could do it. Take out the gang leader.”

All eyes turned to him, including Cas’

“No, Dean. You can’t. I won’t allow it.”

Dean sighed. He wanted to argue with Cas, but he knew better than to do it in front of people.

But when the meeting was over, he turned to Cas.

“I could have done it. No problem. Why…”

Cas cut him off. “Because you’re with me now. I won’t have you in danger, no matter how slight. You don’t do that anymore.”

Dean nodded. He knew it was pointless to argue.

He felt useless. He also felt itchy and nervous. He felt like ants were crawling all over him. He pulled away from Cas and wiped his face with his hand.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean looked at him with wild eyes. “Heat. I’m going into…” and passed out.

He came to on the bed in their bedroom. Cas was sitting on a chair he’d pulled next to the bed.

“Dean? Are you awake?”

Dean nodded, but he felt like he was burning from the inside out. He moaned and sat up, pulling off his shirt.

“Hot. I’m so hot…”

Cas got up and helped him undress. The first cramp hit and Dean doubled over, holding his belly.

“Fuck! I… I need you, Cas.”

Cas was already undressing. When he was nude, he picked up the house phone and said to whoever was on the other end, “Dean’s in heat. We need food and water put outside the door, and to not be disturbed, under any circumstances.” He hung up and got on the bed.

Dean felt like he was dying. He wasn’t sure he cared. Cas kissed him and he clung to    
Cas desperately.

“Please, Cas… I need… I…”

He was pouring slick. It coated his thighs and made a puddle on the bed.

Cas nodded and Dean spread his legs wide, trying to hurry Cas up. His stomach roiled and another cramp hit him.

Cas moved between his legs, and helped Dean to lift them. There was no foreplay, no kissing or stroking or licking. Cas just lined up and pushed inside.

Dean groaned and pushed back. His breath was short and the sweat was rolling off him.

Cas began to fuck him as hard as he could. Dean wrapped his aching legs around Cas’ hips and met every thrust. 

“God, Cas… it-it’s good… please…”

Dean didn’t even know what he was begging for. He just felt a need that was so overpowering, it took all rational thought from his mind.

Cas was murmuring endearments in his ear. 

“I’ve got you, baby. I’m going to help. Feel me, feel me inside you.”

Dean nodded hard and dug his fingers into Cas’ back.

When Cas’ knot swelled, Dean could have cried with relief. 

“Give it to me, Cas. Please, I need it so bad.”

Cas pounded in and out of him a few more times, and then gave Dean his knot. 

Dean came, but he hardly even noticed. He was zeroed in on that knot, on Cas filling him with warm sperm. He sighed with the easing of his pain. 

Cas rolled them over, and leaned in to kiss Dean.

“Better, love?”

Dean nodded, still not able to speak. 

When they came untied, Cas walked to the door and opened it. He reached for the water, juice, fruit and cheese that were on a tray on the floor outside the door. He brought in the tray and made Dean sit up.

Handing Dean the bottle of water, he told Dean to drink, Dean drank it all without stopping.

When Cas held a slice of cheese to his lips, he turned his head.

“Not hungry.”

“You will eat. You need to keep up your strength.”

Deans sighed and took the cheese. He ate a little fruit, and drank a little juice.

“I can’t, Cas. I just can’t.”

Cas set aside the tray and laid down next to Dean, pulling him close. Dean put his head on Cas’ shoulder and slept.

Cas took care of Dean. He kept him hydrated, put down a slick pad under him after each round, fed him when he would eat.

By day three, they were both exhausted. Dean’s hole was puffy and red, and Cas’ cock felt like it had been in a meat grinder. But the heat would not subside.

The morning of the fourth day, Cas called a doctor. Dean laid in a stupor, groaning every time a cramp hit.

Dr. Ellen Harvelle walked in and went to Dean. She took his vitals, then asked Cas about what was going on. Cas told her about how long Dean had been on suppressants, and how this heat had gone.

She frowned and got a prescription pad out of her bag. She wrote two prescriptions and handed them to Cas.

“He needs these as soon as possible. Until you have them, you’re just going to have to keep having sex. But I warn you, he could die if this continues.”

Cas thanked her and got on the phone. Within minutes, Charlie was at the door. She took the prescriptions from Cas, promising she’s be back as soon as possible.

When Cas shut the door, Dean held his arms out to Cas.

“I need you…”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie was back in about an hour and a half. Cas opened the door and took the bottles from her and shut it again. He walked to where Dean was sleeping on the messy bed.

“Dean? Baby? I need you to wake up. Come on, wake up for me.”

Dean groaned and shook his head.

“Yes, Dean. You’ve got to take some pills. Now let me help you sit up. Come on.”

Dean whined, but sat up. He took the two pills in his hand and Cas handed him a glass of water. He took the pills and fell back on the bed.

“Need sleep…” and he was out again.

Cas read the directions on each bottle. It said every four hours, so Cas set the alarm on his phone and laid down next to Dean. He was asleep within minutes.

When the alarm went off, both Cas and Dean groaned.

“Caasss,” Dean whined.

Cas sat up. “I’m sorry baby, but you’ve got to take more meds. Sit up.”

Dean sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position. Cas got water and the pills, Dean took them.

“Are you feeling any better, Dean?”

Dean sat and took stock. He didn’t feel like he needed a knot at the moment, and he took that as a good sign.

“Yeah, I guess. Fuck, my ass hurts.”

Cas laughed. “I would imagine it feels like my dick does. This was a hard thing to get through.”

Dean blushed. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas kissed him. “The only thing you have to feel sorry for is being so careless with your health. Taking those suppressants for too long.”

Dean looked ashamed. “I know, Cas. but I’m also sorry for all  _ this _ ,” and here, he waved his hands at the bed.

Cas chuckled. “It’s only bedding, sweet boy. It’s meaningless.”

Dean groaned. Cas looked concerned.

“I…  I need you again… I’m sorry.” He flipped on his hands and knees and presented his ass to Cas.

Cas got behind Dean, leaned over his back and kissed his neck. “Don’t apologize. You can’t help it.”

When it was over and they were locked together, Cas rolled them over into a spoon.

Dean sighed. “I think this is the end. Fuck I hope it is.”

Forty-five minutes later, Cas’ knot finally came down enough for them to separate.

“Jesus fuck, Cas, you tie for longer than any Alpha I’ve ever been with.”

Cas frowned. “I do  _ not _ want to hear about the Alphas you were with before me!”

Dean grinned. “Jealous?”

Cas nodded tersely. 

Dean chuckled. “I’m hungry.”

Cas smiled. “Well, that’s a good sign. Do you feel up to going to the dining room?”

Dean thought. “Yeah, I do. Let’s get cleaned up and get dressed.”

They showered together, then Cas called down to tell Mr. Tran to fix them something to eat.

Cas kissed Dean sweetly and they went down.

Ms. Tran had a hot meal ready for them by the time they got there. They ate and Cas was reassured by the amount Dean ate. Before they went back up, Cas asked Ms. Tran to tell everyone when they came down to breakfast that Cas was calling a meeting for two that afternoon to get caught up.

When Cas and Dean were back in bed, Dean laid his head on Cas shoulder. Then he lifted his head and ran his nose down Cas’ throat, scenting him.

Cas was both surprised and thrilled. He didn’t say anything to Dean, but this was the first time Dean had scented him, and he knew it meant something.

Dean sniffed deeply, then looked at Cas with his face red.

“Kinda been avoiding that. I was afraid if I did, then I’d be hooked on you. But I realized while I was in heat… I already  _ am _ hooked. You’re it for me, Cas. I know that now.”

Cas was moved to tears. He wiped them away quickly.

“You’re it for me too, Dean. I knew that from the moment I met you.”

Dean laid his head back down with a contented sigh and went to sleep.

 

After taking more pills, Dean went with Cas to the library. Everyone was there, and Uriel and Michael looked at him with angry scowls. Dean just smiled at them and sat down next to Cas.

They each told Cas what happened while Dean was in heat. The news that interested Cas was that the leader of the gang was dead. 

When the meeting broke up, Cas took Dean back to the bedroom. The bed had been made.

“I need to arrange for your things to be moved. And I have some cream for your poor hole. It will speed up the healing and help with the soreness.”

Dean nodded, and pulled down his pants and underwear when Cas went to the bathroom to get it. Cas spread some over Dean’s still red hole and Dean sighed with relief.

“Feels good, Cas. Thanks.”

Cas patted him on the ass. “It’s in my best interests to get you healed up as quickly as possible. On that note, I’m taking you to the doctor tomorrow.”

Dean yanked up his pants and turned to look at Cas.

“A doctor? Oh  _ hell _ no.”

Cas smiled sweetly at him. “Hell yes. You’re going and that’s the end of it.”

Dean sat down on the bed and grumbled under his breath, “Fucking Alphas, always think they know what’s best for a guy.”

“I heard that, and yes, I do know what’s best.”

“You’re not the one who has to put his feet in stirrups and get probed by some douche.”

Cas kissed Dean on his forehead. “It’s for your own good, and frankly, I’m looking forward to watching that.”

Dean grinned. “I never had you pegged for a perv, Cas.”

Cas arched one eyebrow. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me yet, baby.”

All Dean could do was shake his head.

Dean ate a full meal at dinner too. He took the last of his pills and they cuddled up on the bed together, watching a movie on the laptop. Cas couldn’t keep his hands off Dean.

“Cas, you keep feeling me up, I’m gonna need a lot more cream for my ass.”

Cas chuckled. He kept his hand on Dean’s thigh but kept it still.

In the morning, after a shower and some breakfast, they went to the doctor’s office. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dr Harvelle was nice, Dean had to admit that. But he hated doctors in general. He answered her questions with clipped answers. Cas was frowning but didn’t say anything. 

She took blood and told Dean to strip and get in the stirrups, just like Dean had complained to Cas about. He glared at Cas, but complied.

While they waited for the doctor to come back in, Cas walked around and stood between Dean’s legs”

”I think I’ll have to get one of these,” he smiled.

Dean was forced to smile. “I didn’t know what a kinky son of a bitch you are.”

Cas chuckled and went back to sit in the chair.

Dr. Harvelle breezed in with Dean’s file in her hand. She questioned him about his general health, his heats before he started taking suppressants, and about this past heat. 

Dean was honest with her. She got on a stool and rolled between his legs.

Dean took a deep breath when the speculum went in. He took slow deep breaths until it was out.

“I need to check your channel.” She pulled on a pair of gloves and Dean groaned.

She lubed up her fingers and got back between his legs. Cas held Dean’s hand.

At one point, Dean jumped and said, “Jesus! Are you trying to get your whole arm in there? I’m not into fisting.”

From under the sheet, Dr. Harvelle harrumphed and told Dean she was almost done.

When she emerged from under the sheet, she took off her gloves and threw them away. She leaned against a cabinet. She opened his chart again.

‘Your hormones are all over the place. That’s because of the suppressant abuse. I would expect them to level off eventually. But I’ll need to keep an eye on them. Your channel is fine. But I’m not sure you can get pregnant for some time. Otherwise, you’re in good health.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Pregnant? I have no intention of getting pregnant. I ain’t the mother type.”

Dr. Harvelle smiled. “You never know how you’ll feel in a year or two.”

Dean snorted. “I know exactly how I’ll feel.”

Cas sat silently and just listened.

“So, I want you back here in a month to check your hormones. If you go into heat again between now and then, I want Mr. Novak to call me immediately.”

Cas nodded. “I will.”

“Is that a possibility? Going into heat again that quick?” Dean looked worried.

“With your hormones so out of whack, anything is possible.”

“And what if I do? Go into heat, I mean.”

Dr. Harvelle sighed. “Then I’d start you on hormone injections. But I’d rather let them settle on their own if possible.”

Dean nodded and looked at Cas. “I’m sorry Cas. I really am.”

Cas got up and walked to Dean. “It’s okay, baby. You didn’t know we’d get into a relationship. I understand why you did what you did, but now, we just have to get you healthy again.”

Dean leaned his head on Cas’ stomach. Cas kissed him on the head.

Dr. Harvelle snapped the file shut. “Unless you have any questions, I’ll see you in a month.”

Cas thanked her and she left. Dean got up and dressed. They made the next appointment on their way out.

Inside the car, Cas told the driver to take them home. Then he turned to Dean.

“You really never want pups?”

Dean looked at him and thought.  _ Did _ he want pups someday? Cas’ pups?

“I’m not sure. Cas. I mean, I never wanted any before I met you. Now, I guess I’m not as sure as I used to be.”

Cas smiled at him. “Well, we don’t have to decide anytime soon.”

Dean nodded and turned to look out the window. The entire situation, going to the doctor, talking about pups, had him feeling weird. He didn’t know what he thought about anything any more.

Dean was tired when they got home, so he went to their bedroom and laid down. Cas told him there were a few things he could take care of while Dean napped.

Dean lay looking at the ceiling. He wanted to think things through, but his eyes closed before he got a chance.

He woke up to kisses from Cas.

“Baby? Time to wake up. It’s almost dinner time.”

Dean couldn’t believe he’d slept that long. He sat up, blinking.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

Cas smiled at him. “You were tired. That heat wore you out. You needed the sleep.”

They went down for dinner. Everyone smiled at him but, of course, Uriel and Michael. He smiled at them, just to annoy them.

When dinner was over, Cas went to the library to check on something, and Dean wandered around the living room, waiting for him.

Suddenly, Uriel was on one side of him and Michael was on the other.

“What’re you doing, mutt?” Michael growled.

Dean didn’t say anything.

“Answer him, omega! You best learn to answer an Alpha when he asks you something, mutt.”

Dean answered in a calm, level voice, “I don’t have to answer anything you two knotheads ask me.”

Michael grabbed Dean’s arm in a tight grip. Dean pulled away. Uriel got between them.

“Not now, Michael. Come on.” He pulled Michael out of the room.

When Cas came in the room, he looked at Dean. “What’s wrong?”

Dean smiled. “Nothing, Cas. Nothing’s wrong.”

Cas looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t push it.

They curled up together on the couch and watched a movie. Ms. Tran brought them a bowl of popcorn.

When the movie was over, they went to the bedroom. Cas put more cream on Dean’s hole.

“It’s looking a lot better, baby.”

Dean looked back at Cas and grinned.

“Glad to hear that. I’m getting a little…”

Cas laughed. “You’re insatiable.”   
Dean laid down on the bed. “And you love it.”

Cas put the cream away and then kissed Dean.  “I love  _ you _ , you horney omega.”

Dean pulled Cas back down into a much longer kiss.

They curled up together and went to sleep.

Dean woke up wrapped in Cas’ arms. He sighed and yawned, but he had to piss so bad, he had to get up. He untangled himself from Cas, who grumbled in his sleep. When Dean got back, Cas was awake.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

Cas smiled at him and pulled the covers back.

“You can make up for it. Get in here.”

Dean crawled in the bed and scooted close to Cas. Cas kissed him, and Dean kissed back, and soon they were making out like teenagers.

Cas pulled away with a sigh.

“We need to stop. I won’t be able to stop if we keep this up.”

Dean stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“Don’t wanna stop.”

Cas leaned over and nibbled his bottom lip.

“It’s time for breakfast, and you can wait.”

Dean grumbled all the way to the dining room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast, Cas had meetings for a couple of hours, and he wanted Dean to sit in. Dean lost interest fairly quickly, and his mind wandered. But it snapped back when he heard Cas say something about the need for legitimate business.

Dean listened to Kevin drone on about possibilities, none of which sounded good to Dean. When there was a break, Dean cleared his throat.

“Uh, if I may…” Dean looked at Cas, who nodded. “I have had an idea for quite awhile to open some coffee shops around town. But not just coffee, they would also sell books. Lots of people love fancy ass coffee. And lots of people still like to read books. I know I do.”

He blushed when he saw how intently Cas was looking at him.

Cas turned to Kevin. “Is this possible? It sounds like a very good idea to me.”

Kevin nodded. “It does to me too. I’ll do some research and let you know.”

When Kevin left, Cas turned to Dean with a huge smile on his face.

“Dean, that was a marvelous idea! I’m so pleased and proud of you.”

Dean actually looked shy. “It isn’t a big deal, Cas. Just something I’d been thinking about for a while now.”

Cas got up and crouched down in front of him.

“It is a big deal, Dean. You had a good idea and you spoke up.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You know what? I think we should go out to dinner tonight. We spend too much time in this house.” 

Dean smiled. “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

They were sitting in the restaurant, waiting for their orders to arrive. Dean had a beer and Cas was drinking a glass of wine.

“Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Dean wiped his brow.

Cas tilted his head. “I think it’s comfortable, Dean, are you all right?”

Dean was flush. “I’m not sure…”

He passed out, falling to the floor and the chair overturned with a loud bang.

Cas was out of his chair and on the floor next to Dean in a heartbeat.

“Dean? Oh god, Dean!”

He cradled Dean’s head in his lap.

“Somebody call 911!”

 

Cas paced the floor outside the room where Dr. Harvelle was examining Dean. At last, she came out and walked up to Cas.

“He went into heat again.”

Cas stood and looked at her. “How bad is it?”

“Bad enough. Now, he needs you. He needs Alpha sperm, he needs a knot. You’re going to have to have sex with him.”

Cas looked shocked. “ _ Here _ ?”

The doctor nodded. “Of course here, numbskull. Now, we’ll give you privacy, but when you’re tied, I’ll need you to use the call button. I need to monitor him during the tie.”

Cas sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“Okay, doctor.”

Cas walked into Dean’s room and closed the door behind him. Dean looked terrible. He was pale as the sheet covering him, all except for two red blotches over his cheeks. His eyes were sunken and smudged dark. His eyes were closed.

He slowly opened them and looked at Cas. He held out a hand.

“Cas… need you…”

Cas began to strip. “I’m here, baby, I’m going to make it better.”

He crawled over Dean and kissed him tenderly. Dean kissed back with everything he had.

Dean was too weak to hold his legs up, so Cas pulled them onto his shoulders and pushed into Dean. Dean groaned.

Cas was gentle, slow. He felt like his heart was breaking, like he was the one dying. If Dean died, Cas knew he’d have nothing to live for. 

When he got his knot, he pushed it into Dean as gently as he could. Dean grabbed his arms and moaned as Cas came in him. 

When it was done, Cas reached and grabbed the call button, pressing it as he rolled them over to their sides.

Dr. Harvelle and a nurse came in.

Dean looked up at them, and said, “Cas? What the fuck?”

Cas said quietly, “She needs to monitor you while we’re locked together.”

Dean sighed. “Embarrassing…”

Dr. Harvelle smiled. “I know, but it needs to be done.”

She drew blood and handed it to the nurse.

“I need the results stat.” 

The nurse left. She took Dean’s vital signs and reached over him to feel his belly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Could this get any more embarrassing?”

Harvelle laughed. “Don’t tempt me.”

The nurse was back with the lab results a half an hour later. The doctor looked them over.

“This is encouraging.” She turned to the nurse and told her to bring an injection. 

“What’s that?” 

“Hormones.” She smiled at Cas. “It will help.”

While she was waiting for the nurse to return, she looked at her watch.

“Are you normally tied for this long?”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, usually for forty-five to fifty minutes.” He looked at Cas.

“Told you, you tie for longer than any Alpha on earth.”

Cas blushed a little.

Dean felt better after the sex and the injection. He got some color back in his face.

Dr. Harvelle stayed until Cas’ knot went down, taking Dean’s vitals and observing him.

When Cas finally slid out, Dean asked her when he could go home.

“You need to stay at least overnight. We’ll see how you are in the morning.

Dean sighed. “Can Cas sleep with me at least?”

The doctor smiled. “Sure.”

She lowered the lights as she left. Cas pulled on his boxers and laid next to Dean in the narrow bed and spooned Dean. They drifted off to sleep.

A nurse woke them up in the middle of the night to take Dean’s vital signs and draw more blood. When she was gone, Dean wiggled his ass against Cas.

“Guess what I want to do?’

Cas chuckled. “Let me see… play a game of chess?”

Dean growled, “You know damn well what I want.” 

Cas sighed and pulled his boxers down. He slid a finger into Dean’s hole and Dean slicked and groaned.

“Shh, baby, we’ve got to be quiet!”

Dean nodded. 

Cas pulled his finger out and pushed his cock in. Dean moaned quietly and pushed back against him.

Cas held still and let Dean fuck himself on Cas’ cock. Dean got faster and pushed himself on Cas’ cock harder. When Cas’ knot was full, Dean pushed against it hard, and it went in and they both groaned. Dean came on the bed, and Cas came inside him.

They laid together, tied, panting and trying to stay quiet.

A nurse came in a half an hour later to take Dean’s vitals again. She took one look at them and sniffed.

“Good lord, you couldn’t wait?”

Dean grinned. “No, we couldn’t.”

She sighed and left.

They went back to sleep.

When morning arrived, they woke up together, Cas kissed Dean good morning and got up, bringing back a damp cloth and cleaned Dean and the bed up as best he could.

Cas dressed, and waited for the doctor to come back. When she did, she smiled with a knowing smirk.

“I got a report about you two this morning. I’m gathering, Dean, you’re feeling better?”

Dean nodded. “I feel fine.”

Dr. Harvelle gave him a prescription for hormones and released him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean had been home for two months and was doing fine. Everyone, with the notable exception of Uriel and Michael, had welcomed him home. Ms. Tran had made a special dinner for him.

Then at breakfast one morning, Dean sat at the table, and when the plate of food was put in front of him, he wrinkled his nose.

“What’s that  _ smell _ ?”

Everyone looked at him.

“Can’t you smell that? It smells…  _ disgusting _ !”

Cas looked at him with a frown.

“Dean? What’s the matter?”

Dean got up. “I can’t eat this. I need to get out of here.” He left the room, with Cas following him.

Dean sat on the couch. Cas sat next to him.

“Dean, I’m worried. You’ve never said food smelled bad before. How do you feel? Are you alright?”

Dean rubbed his face with his hand.

“Feel a little nauseous, to be honest.”

“Come on, you’re going back to bed.” Cas grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

Dean got in the bed, and Cas laid down next to him. 

“I think I need to call the doctor.”

Dean shook his head. “No, come on Cas, it’s just a bug or something. I don’t need the doc.”

Cas sighed, but relented. “If you still feel bad tomorrow, I am going to call her.”

Dean nodded. He yawned and Cas got up.

“Sleep, Dean. If you need anything, call me. Your phone is on the table. I’ll be back to check on you soon.”

When Cas came back in an hour, Dean was asleep.

He let Dean sleep for another hour, then brought him some peppermint tea and some crackers. Dean drank the tea and ate some crackers, and said he felt better.

Cas kissed him. “I’m glad you do, but stay in bed.”

Dean nodded and grabbed the book he’d been reading from the table. He settled back against the pillows and read.

At dinner time, Cas brought him some soup and he ate all of it without any trouble.

“See? I told you it was nothing.”

At breakfast the next morning, not only did Dean complain about the smell of the food, he threw up.

Cas called the doctor, and was told to bring Dean in. Dean grumbled but he knew he couldn’t get out of it.

Doctor Harvelle had him pee in a cup. He and Cas waited patiently for her to come in the exam room.

When she came in, she didn’t look particularly happy.

Dean took a deep breath and steeled himself for bad news.

“Well Dean, you’re pregnant.”

Dean felt like he was going to pass out.

Doctor Harvelle walked to him and pressed on his back. “Put your head between your knees. You’re white as a sheet.”

Dean put his head down and tried to breathe. 

Cas put a hand on the small of his back and rubbed circles.

“Dean? Dean, say something.”

When the feeling finally passed, Dean sat up.

“I thought you told me I couldn’t get pregnant! What the fuck happened!”

The doctor frowned. “I guess I was wrong. It apparently happened when you were in the hospital and Cas spent the night.”

Dean sighed. Cas hadn’t said a word.

After a moment, Cas spoke. “Is this dangerous? To Dean. Is he is any danger?”

Dr. Harvelle shook her head. “I doubt it. I’ll keep a close eye on him, of course, but I think he could carry to term.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Cas, I’m not sure… I mean. I don’t know if I want to be pregnant.”

Cas sighed and put a hand on Dean’s leg.

“It’s your decision, of course.”

“You don’t have to decide yet. You can wait as long as a month and still abort it.” Dr. Harvelle looked at Dean.

Cas winced. Dean noticed.

“Yeah, okay. I need some time to think.” 

They left with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and something for morning sickness.

In the car, Cas never said a word. Dean glanced at him and his face was set, expressionless.

“Cas… I…”

Cas never looked at him. “It’s your decision, Dean.”

Dean felt awful.

When they got home, Dean went straight to the bedroom and laid down, putting his arm over his eyes. He had to think. 

Cas told him he had things to attend to, so Dean lay in the silent room. His head was swimming, trying to work out every possible scenario. What would it do to his relationship with Cas if he had an abortion? What would it be like to have a pup? 

Cas came in an hour later, and sat on the bed next to Dean.

“Dean, I mean it. It’s your decision.”

Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard.

“Cas, I’ve thought about it long and hard. I… I want to have this pup.”

Cas looked completely shocked. 

“Really? Dean are you sure?”

Dean smiled. “I am sure. I raised my little brother from a baby, so I know how to do it. And I know what a terrific father you’ll make. I have no idea what kind of a dad I’m going to make but I trust you to help me. I mean, a hitman as a dad? Poor kid.”

Cas hugged him to tight he had to tell Cas he couldn’t breathe. Cas let go and kissed the hell out of him.

Dean was laughing. “Stop, Cas! I get that you’re happy.”

Cas sat back and smiled so big his gums showed.

“Happy? Dean, I’m thrilled beyond words. And I know you’ll be an amazing father.”

“I guess we’ll find out. So, we need to call the doctor and find out what I need to do, when I need my next appointment, all that shit.”

Cas nodded, still smiling. “I’ll call tomorrow. And I need to make an announcement. Let everyone know. But… Dean, there’s something else we need to discuss.”

Dean looked a little worried when he said, “Yeah?”

Cas cleared his throat. “Dean, I want to mate you.”

Dean just looked at him for a moment.

“Uh… I guess we need to, what with the pup coming and all. Make this official.”

Cas pulled Dean closer and kissed him again.

“Yes, we do. I want everyone to know you’re mine, my mate. I’ve been thinking about it for  a while, it’s not just because you’re pregnant.”

Dean laughed. “You’re a sap, you know that, right?”

Cas nodded. “But I’m  _ your _ sap.”

“That you are, Cas, that you are.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Cas didn’t want to make the announcement until they were mated, and Dean didn’t want to wait. The obvious solution was for them to mate right away. So that very night, Dean got naked and when Cas came out of the bathroom, he was greeted by Dean on his hands and knees, presenting for Cas.

Cas growled and yanked off his boxers. He climbed on the bed and sniffed Dean’s ass. Dean was slicking and Cas took a taste. Dean moaned at the feeling of Cas’ tongue running over his hole.

“You smell so good, baby, and you taste even better.”

Cas used his tongue on and in Dean until Dean was a whimpering mess.

“Please… Cas, please, I need you inside me.” Cas pulled his face out of Dean’s ass, slick dripping down his chin. He got up on his knees and guided his cock inside Dean, never pausing until he was fully in. He held for a moment, then pulled back and shoved back in, hard.

Dean groaned and pushed back.

“God, you’re so big Cas. It feels so good…”

Cas fucked Dean until Dean was begging for his knot. 

Cas let it get as big as it could, then he grabbed Dean’s hips and forced it in. They both came, and when it was done, Cas leaned over Dean and scented his neck. He licked Dean’s mating gland and bit down.

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head. He moaned and grabbed Cas’ head. “Bite me, make me yours… Mate.me…”

Cas tasted blood in his mouth. All he could hear was the roar in his ears, a roar of, “Mate, mate, mate, breed, mate…”

He held on until the sound faded, then he pulled his mouth away and licked up the welling blood.

They collapsed on the bed, and Cas rolled them into a spooning position. 

“Mate, my mate. My omega…”

Dean turned his head and kissed Cas.

“My mate. My Alpha.”

Cas nuzzed Dean’s neck and licked the mating bite again. 

“I love you, Dean. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

They went to sleep still tied.

When they woke up, Cas smiled at Dean.

“Good morning, mate.”

Dean smiled back,

“Good morning mate. Still sounds weird.”

Cas laughed. “Better get used to it. Ready to go down and make the announcements?”

Dean yawned and nodded. “Okay, let’s do this thing.”

When they got downstairs, everyone was gathered in the dining room. Dean took his usual seat, but several people were staring at his mating bite.

Cas stood at the head of the table.

“I have a couple of announcements to make. First, Dean and I are mated.”

There were some oohs and ahhs, but Michael gripped the table so hard, his knuckles were white.

“And,” Cas went on, “Dean is pregnant.’

Charlie, Kevin and Hannah all started to clap. But Uriel jumped up and yelled, “No!”

Cas frowned. “Do you have something to say to me, Uriel?”

Uriel’s face was contorted with anger.

“You can’t be serious! This… this mutt doesn’t deserve you! What are you  _ thinking _ ?”

Cas looked at him calmly. “Uriel, you’re fired. Go pack your bags and get out.”

Uriel looked around, and stared at Michael, who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Fine. I’m going. All I can do it hope you come to your senses.”

Cas growled, “Leave. Now!”

Uriel stormed out.

“Does anyone else want to question my decisions?”

No one spoke.

“Fine, then let’s eat.”

Ms. Tran brought out the plates, and when she sat Dean’s down in front of him, she beamed at him.

“This is wonderful news. If you need or want anything, just ask.”

Dean smiled back at her. “Thanks, Ms. Tran.”

She patted his shoulder.

When breakfast was over, Charlie and Kevin both came up to tell Dean how happy they were for him. 

“Cas deserves to be happy, and I’ve never seen him happier than he is with you.” Charlie hugged him.

“Thanks, Charlie.”

Dean was concerned that Cas was upset by Uriel, but Cas assured him it was fine.

They went about their usual day.

When they sat down for dinner, there was a big glass of milk sitting next to Dean’s plate. Ms. Tran smiled at him. “It’s good for the pup.”

Dean sighed, but drank it all.

In bed that night, Cas laid his head on Dean’s stomach.

“Hey pup, I’m your pops. I love you. You’ve got the best dad ever here.”

Dean snorted and pulled Cas up.

“It’s the size of a peanut. I don’t think it even has ears yet.”

Cas grinned. “I don’t care. I’m going to talk to our pup every night until it’s born. I want him to know the sound of my voice.”

Dean kissed Cas on the nose. “Already think it’s a boy? It could be a girl, you know.”

Cas grinned and tilted his head. “I don’t care what it is. I really don’t. Do you have a preference?”

Dean really thought about that.

“I think it would be awesome to have a boy. I have no idea what to do with a girl.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t either, but if it’s a girl, I guess we’ll figure it out together.”

 

Time passed. Dean got more and more emotional. One second he was angry, yelling, and then Cas would find him on the bed, crying and saying he had no idea why. Dr. Harvelle assured then it was completely normal, it was just Dean’s hormones acting up.

And then there was the fact that Dean was always horny, even more than before he got pregnant. Dr. Harvelle told them that was normal too. Cas offered to buy Dean a dildo with a knot, but Dean wouldn’t hear of it.

“I ain’t gonna shove some damn piece of silicone up my ass. It wouldn’t be  _ you _ …”

Cas sighed and tried to keep up.

Dean was doing well, the doctor assured them. He was getting a baby bump, which he spent a lot of time looking at in the mirror. Cas assured him that he had never been more beautiful than he was now, growing their pup. Dean sighed and nodded, not convinced at all.

And then he was four months along, and it was time for the ultrasound.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean lay on the exam table, his shirt pulled up and his pants pulled down to show his belly. Cas sat in a chair pulled up next to the table, holding Dean’s hand.

The tech squeezed some jelly on Dean’s belly and began to move the wand around. At first, all they saw on the monitor were squiggly lines.

And then, there was a face.

Dean gasped and Cas squeezed his hand.

“There’s the little bugger,” the tech smiled. She ran the wand around more, then back to the face. She hit a button and a print out of the face was popping out of a printer.

“So, you want to know the sex?”

Dean nodded.

She moved the wand around again, and the screen ran down the pup’s body.

“Ah, it’s a girl.”

“A… girl?” Dean took a deep breath. He turned to look at Cas.

“Cas? It’s a girl.”

Cas grinned. “Yes, I heard. It’s our daughter, Dean.”

Dean looked stunned. “It’s… a…  _ girl _ !”

Cas chukled. “It will be fine, Dean.”

Dean started to cry. Cas stood up and hugged him. 

The tech looked at Dean. “Is there a problem?”

Dean shook his head. “No.. I’m just… just…  _ happy _ !”

Both the tech and Cas laughed.

Dr. Harvelle came in after looking at the ultrasound.

“So, everything looks good. She’s a perfectly healthy baby.”

When they got home, the began to discuss what to name her. Names like Mary, Naomi, Ruth and even Maxine were mentioned and rejected.

Then Cas smiled. “What about Madison?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “Madison… I like it.”

Cas began to call her by the name when he talked to Dean’s belly. Which he still did every night.

 

Dean got bigger, as anyone who was pregnant would. He sighed a lot. 

“I hate men’s maternity clothes!” 

Cas patted him on the back. “Just wear sweats then. Be comfortable.”

Dean sighed again.

As his belly got bigger, it was making his bow legs even more noticable. He developed a waddle that Cas found adorable. 

 

Cas had to go out of town. Dean wanted to come along, but Cas forbid it. 

“It’s only two days, Dean. I’ll be back tomorrow night. I need you here. If anything comes up, you can handle it. And I want you to be comfortable. Just kiss me goodbye and I’ll be back tomorrow. I swear.”

Dean kissed him goodbye and sat on the bed, crying. But he pulled himself together. He went downstairs.

He was just going through the living room when he was grabbed and a bag was put over his head. He fought back, but it was no use. There were two of them and his hands were tied behind his back. The next thing he knew, he was in a car.

It was hard to breathe in the bag, so he calmed himself and tried to breathe slowly. The car drove a while and then stopped. He was roughly dragged out and made to walk.

He was shoved down in a chair, and the bag was yanked off. He blinked in the light, and then everything came into focus.

There stood Michael and Uriel.

Dean growled, “You two sons of bitches! Let me go right now. Cas will kill you!”

Uriel laughed. “Not if he thinks you ran off. He’ll never find your body. He won’t be able to prove a thing.”

Dean thought about Madison. 

“Look, let me go. I’ll leave, go somewhere he’ll never find me. I swear, I’ll leave. Just spare my pup. Let her live. She’s innocent.”

A brief flicker of doubt passed over Uriel’s face, but Michael started yelling.

“No! He’ll never stop looking for you. You… mutt. You man-whore. It was supposed to be  _ me _ ! I was supposed to be his second in command. Me and Uriel were going to take over! But no… you showed up and bared your ass at him. Showed him your slutty hole and he fell for it. You and your pup have to die.”

Michael pulled out a gun and leveled it at Dean. Dean shut his eyes. 

But Uriel put a hand on Michael’s arm. “Can we talk about this?”

Michael lowered the gun. “What’s there to talk about?”

Uriel nodded his head, indicating that they should walk away. Michael followed Uriel into the next room.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, if we kill him and Cas ever finds out, we’re dead too. Can’t we just take his word that he’s disappear somewhere?”

Michael shook his head. “We can’t trust him. He’s got to die. And Cas will never find out it was us.”

Uriel sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

They walked back into the room, and the chair was empty and the ropes were in a pile on the floor.

“Fuck! Look for him!” Michael ran, yelling at Uriel over his shoulder.

 

Dean used the knife he always had on him to saw through the ropes the second he was in the chair. He was just lucky that Uriel wanted to talk to Michael, and he knew it.

He ran outside and down the street, looking for a place to hide. When he saw the dumpster, he opened the lid and jumped inside. He gagged at the smell and tried not to throw up.

He huddled there for what seemed like a very long time. Finally the lid lifted, and Dean put his hands protectively over his stomach. He prepared to die.

“At last!” Dean thought he was just imaging Kevin’s voice until a hand reached in and pulled him to a standing position.

“Kevin? What… How… what the fuck?”

Kevin helped him out of the dumpster as Charlie and Hannah came running up.

“Jesus, Dean, you stink!”

Dean snorted. “Well, you try hanging out in a dumpster full of rotting food and we’ll see how you smell. What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“It’s a long story, come on. Let’s get you back home and in the tub.”

Once they were in the car, Kevin explained that they had missed him pretty much as soon as Michael and Uriel had taken him. First they called Cas, who was on his way back. Then Charlie had tracked them using their cell phones.

“Idiots left their GPS on,” giggled Charlie.

Dean grinned. “Not the sharpest tools in the shed.”

Uriel was dead, shot by Hannah, which really impressed Dean. Hannah beamed.

Michael was in the trunk.

“I wouldn’t want to be him when Cas gets back.” Kevin shook his head.

Dean was in the tub, trying to relax and put the events behind him when Cas got home. Cas ran in the bathroom and pulled him to a standing position, hugging him so tight he couldn’t breathe. 

“Cas, you’re choking me! And you’re getting all wet!”

Cas kissed him desperately. 

“I don’t care, Dean. I just need to know you’re safe. You’re all right, aren’t you? Please tell me you’re alright!”

Dean kissed him back.

“I’m fine, Cas, I’m find and so is Madison.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

They were curled up in bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Dean told Cas what happened.

Cas was rigid with anger and Dean ran a hand over Cas’ cheek.

“Calm down, Cas. I’m fine. The pup is fine.”

Cas lifted his head and looked at him.

“But you could just as easily be dead. I’m going to skin Michael alive.”

Dean sighed. “I know. And he deserves it, believe me, I know. But Uriel kept him from shooting me. I’m almost sorry he’s dead.”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not. He was a part of the kidnapping. He got what he deserved.”

Dean was pressed against Cas when there was a flutter in his belly. He lifted his head and looked down, and Cas did too.

There was another flutter, this time harder.

“OH my god… Madison is kicking! Here, give me your hand.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and put it on his belly. They both held their breath.

Then she kicked again. 

Cas’ eyes got big. Dean laughed. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m pretty sure pups do that.”

Cas was reduced to stuttering, “I.. you… she… she kicked! I felt it!”

Dean kissed him. “I know, _ daddy _ , I know.”

The look on Cas’ face was priceless.

Cas never told Dean what he did with Michael, and Dean never asked. In a couple of days, there were two new men around. Cas introduced them as Balthazar and Gabriel. Dean chalked up Balthazar’s name to the fact that he was British.

They seemed friendly enough, and Gabriel had a wicked sense of humor.

But best of all, they were both betas who didn’t care a bit about Dean being Cas’ mate or about him being pregnant.

 

As time went on, and Dean got bigger, Cas was less involved with the running of the family. He spent most of his time with Dean and left the day to day operations to Balthazar and Gabriel.

When Dean was close to his delivery date, he was sitting on the bed, complaining about how hard it was to sleep with his huge belly and Madison kicking him in his bladder all night, which made him have to get up and pee… when Cas said quietly, “I’m quitting.”

Dean stopped and asked, “Quitting what?’

Cas sat on the bed next to Dean. “Quitting being the Don. I’m stepping down.”

Dean was so shocked, all he could do for a few minutes was sit and look at Cas.

Finally, “Cas… I don’t understand. Why would you step down?”

Cas smiled at him. “Because, all I want is you and our daughter. I don’t want to run things anymore, don’t want to think about the two of you being in danger ever again. It’s for the best and it’s what I want.”

“Who will you get to take over?’

Cas answered right away. “Balthazar and Gabriel. They are doing a great job.”

Dean nodded. “And what happens to us? Where will we go?”

Cas smiled brightly. “I bought us a house in Austin, Texas.”

Dean looked amazed. “Austin? Why there?”

“Austin is wonderful. I lived there for awhile a long time ago. People are friendly and it’s really quaint. I know you’ll love it there. And it would be a great place for Madison.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “Well, Austin it is. When are we moving?”

Cas pulled Dean closer. “As soon as our daughter is born.”

Dean went into labor two days later.

 

The car pulled into the driveway, and they both got out. Dean stood, looking at the house while Cas opened the back door and took Madison out of her car seat. He lifted his daughter and hugged her.

“Here we are, baby girl. This is our new home.”

Dean turned to him and grinned. “Cas, it’s beautiful.”

Madison cooed her approval.

“Everything is ready for us. The movers were here two days ago, and the housekeeper says everything is unpacked and put away.”

Dean opened the door to their new life.

 


End file.
